Getty Love
by MelissaP91
Summary: When a jerk makes Betty cry, Gio can't help coming to her rescue. Will that change anything between them? Getty one-shot fic.


Ok, so this is my first ever fan fic and I'm very nervous about it. I really hope I did it right. I have to say first that I'm a huge Getty fan, so you can probably guess how my story will end. Anyway, even if that isn't what you're looking for in an Ugly Betty/Getty fan fic, please read it and let me know what you think. Oh and feel free to critique it!

Thanx!

It starts off where the episode "Betty Suarez Land" ended.......

As Betty watched Gio walk away, there was a part of her that wanted to go after him and beg him to forgive her, to try harder to get him back. But there was an even bigger part of her that knew that there was probably nothing she could ever say that would make him change his mind. She had broken his heart....what could she possibly say to make him forget that? The ringing of her cell phone snapped her back into reality and she slowly shut her apartment door, watching Gio turn the corner as she did.

Gio walked slowly away from Betty's apartment, all the while using all of his strength not to go running back to her. He knew that would be wrong. As much as he still wanted to be with Betty, he needed time to think things over.."Should I really ever get back with her? Or would that just defeat the purpose of my whole 'because you broke my heart!' speech?" Gio pondered these question's as he walked out of Betty's building and back to his deli to close for the night.

The next day at work, Betty was greeted by Amanda's familiar "I know something that you don't" look. "What is it Amanda?" Betty said in a sort of annoyed voice. "Oh nothing.......Henry called." "What?? He did?" Betty asked surprised. "What did he say?" "He said that he wanted me to tell you that he made it to Mexico and he's with Charlie and the baby." Amanda said in a very bored voice. Betty sighed "They're in Arizona, Amanda" "Whatever" Amanda yawned. Christina, who was near by fixing the hem on one of the models dresses, said "Oh, Betty, I thought Henry was out of the picture. I mean, he has a kid for gosh sakes!" "So? That doesn't mean that we can't be friends." Betty said not even really convincing herself. "I suppose you're right Betty." "No, you know what Christina? _You're_ right. I don't know why I keep holding on to something that I know I can't ever have." Directing her attention back to Amanda she said "From now on, if you get any messages from Henry, don't tell me about them. I don't want to know." With that Betty walked away to start her daily routine by seeing what Daniel wanted for breakfast.

"Wow.." said Marc as he came up from where he was hiding under Amanda's desk. "I really didn't think she was going to do that. Say that she didn't want anything to do with Henry anymore." "Yup" said Amanda proudly. "You owe me 20 bucks." "Ugh, you two are so rude." said Christina in disgust.

A couple of days later, as Betty was coming home from work, she decided that she'd go over to Jesse's apartment and see if he might want to go grab a bite to eat or something. Before Betty knocked on his door, she heard voices in his room. His voice and another....a woman. The longer Betty listened, the more the woman's voice become clearer....Amanda! Betty pounded on Jesse's door until Jesse opened it. "Betty!" Jesse exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "Yea Betty," said Amanda mischievously, "What _are_ you doing here?" "What am _I_ doing here?!! What the heck are _you_ doing here Amanda?! How did you meet Jesse?!" "We met at one of my gig's the other night." Jesse said. "You have a problem with that?" Shocked at how Jesse was reacting, Betty said, "But, I don't understand, I thought you liked me Jesse, I mean, you sang to me....you called me beautiful." "So? Ok fine, I liked you a little at first. But only because of your personality. Amanda is the one I really like. Cause I mean, lets face it, she's hot." Jesse said this without even the slightest hint of guilt. "Oh, and you must have misunderstood me when I called you beautiful. I meant that your personality is beautiful. Not your looks. Now if you'll excuse us." And with that Jesse escorted Betty out of his apartment and shut the door.

Betty just stood there in shock thinking of about a million and one different things at once. "How could this of happened?" "How could I have been so stupid?" "Gio would have never treated me like this and I let him go." "What have I done?" Betty didn't even make it the few steps back to her room before she fell to the floor in tears. She just sat there. Not really sure of what to do. "Are you okay?"..The sound of Gio's voice startled Betty and she looked up through tear stained eyes to see him standing a few steps from her with a look of concern on his face. "Oh." Betty said as she frantically tried to dry her tears even though she knew there was no way of hiding the fact that she'd been crying. "Um, no not really. What brought you here?" "One of your neighbor's down the hall is having a party and ordered a bunch of sandwiches. I was short a delivery guy so I had to do it myself. I heard the commotion down here so I came to check it out. What happened?" Betty pointed at Jesse's apartment and said "Well, the guy in that room, Jesse, pretty much led me to believe that he liked me. He called me beautiful but later told me that he meant my personality was beautiful. Not my looks. Anyway, he's in there with Amanda, of all people. He says he likes her a lot and that he didn't mean to lead me on. He said he was just trying to be nice." "Oh really?" Gio said, his temper rising. "That son of a b*$#!"

As Gio stormed over to Jesse's apartment, he decided that he couldn't hide the truth any longer. He still wanted to be with Betty and he was going to do everything in his will to make this Jesse guy sorry for what he did to her. Gio pounded with all of his might on Jesse's door. "OPEN UP JESSE!!" Gio yelled. "Gio what are you doing?!" Betty said confused. "He's going to get what he deserves!" said Gio. Jesse opened up his door and was greeted by Gio's fist in his face. "What the hell!!??" Jesse said as he fell to the floor. "Who the hell are you?!" Totally disregarding Jesse's question Gio started yelling at him "How could you have treated Betty like that!!!! She doesn't deserve that! What the hell were you thinking, leading her on like that when you didn't even care?!!" "I was trying to be nice!" Jesse yelled back. "Nice?! That's your definition of nice?!" Gio yelled in disgust. "Well yea! What's your definition?!" Gio looked at Jesse in utter amazement as he said "Uh, how about when your sick grandma is in the hospital and you send her flowers! _That's_ nice." "Okay look, I'm sorry for however I hurt you Betty and I'm sorry that you're so gullible that you'd actually think a guy like me would be interested in a girl like you." Jesse said sarcastically. Outraged by what Jesse had just said, Gio punched him in the face again and then pinned him against the wall. "Gio stop!" yelled Amanda. "Stay out of this Amanda!!" Amanda backed off immediately. With Jesse still pinned against the wall, Gio looked into his eyes, and said "How dare you say something like that to her!! Betty's the best person you will ever know! And I swear to gawd, if you EVER say something like that to her again, I'll make sure you won't ever be able to walk straight again, if you catch my vibe." Gio released Jesse and Jesse fell to the floor. "Now apologize for real." Jesse sighed.."I'm sorry." Betty was still trying to take in all that had just happened so all she could manage was a nod. "Come on Betty, lets go." said Gio, and he grabbed her hand and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

"Wow, Gio, I, I...." but before Betty could continue, Gio stopped her. "No, please, just let me talk. Betty, ever since you told me that you didn't want to go to Rome with me, all I could think about was the fact that I really wanted to move on. I didn't want to love you anymore. I tried to make myself believe, day in and day out, that I was over you. But that's simply not true. Yes, you broke my heart. But you're the only person I know who has the ability to pick it up and put it back together again." Betty looked at Gio with stunned eyes. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "Oh Gio. That means the world to me. And I am SO sorry for the way I treated you. You were right, I was living in 'Betty Suarez Land'. But I think a part of the reason why I kept running away from both my feelings and your feelings was because I was scared. I had finally found a guy that truly loved me and truly cared about me. That scared me because I had never had that with any other guy. Not even Henry. You did so many good things for me. I was afraid that you would just end up hurting me. I'm so sorry Gio." Gio looked into Betty's eyes and never looked away as he said "Betty I _still_ care about you and I _still_ love you. I would _never ever_ do anything to hurt you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, inside and out. Nothing will ever change my feelings for you." Betty looked away and started crying. But Gio brought her chin back up with his hand so that they were eye to eye again and wiped away her tears. "You are the love of my life B." And with that, Betty and Gio shared the longest most passionate kiss that either of them had ever experienced.

The next day Gio set off to go open up his deli and Betty decided to go home before heading off to work. "Hi Papi! Oh I missed you!" "Oh I missed you too honey!" Betty's dad said as he hugged his daughter. Betty walked to the back of her house to find Hilda fixing the hair of one of her clients. "Hi Betty!" "Hey Hilda! How's the salon coming?" "You know Betty, you were here like, two days ago." Hilda said rolling her eyes. "Well I know. But a lot can happen in two days," Betty said, trying to hint to Hilda that she had big news. "Okay, what happened? You're all shiny and happy!" "Well" Betty almost shrieked "Gio and I are back together!" "What?! Oh my gosh! How did this happen?" Hilda asked with amazement. For the next few minutes, Betty explained to Hilda, Papi, and Justin (who had entered the room), the events of the night before. "Wow, Aunt Betty that's some crazy stuff." Justin said. "See, I told you he still cared about you!" said Hilda. "Oh shut up." Betty said jokingly. "So..do you think that he might be the _one_?" Betty's Papi asked. "I don't know yet Papi, we're just trying to take things slow for now you know? But I honestly hope so." Betty was so happy that she had such a great family to go home to. Always supporting her. She loved them and always would.

After saying her goodbyes, Betty set off to work. She had no idea what the future had in store for her but she somehow knew that whatever it was, it was going to include Gio, and it was going to be just like she always dreamed.


End file.
